Halloween Party Panic
by Krakenknight
Summary: Sora gets stood up one too many times at a Halloween party. Thanks to some advice from Mimi she decides to have a little adulterous fun with TK.


**Halloween party panic**

 **hi all, since Halloween is around the corner, I've decided to do a little bit of seasonal flare.**

 **Also, I started moving my fiction over to hentai foundry, any work I do that can't post here (2 exclusive stories so far) will be found at this address:**

 **/stories/user/Krakenknight**

He was late again. Sora Takenouchi looked at her watch and sighed as she leaned on the table. She'd put so much effort into this outfit too.

It wasn't easy to find a blouse and skirt combination that could work for a pirate outfit, especially when you were aiming to amp up your sex appeal and Sora the pirate wench really needed her first mate. Here she was, all alone, waiting for her rock star boyfriend again.

All she got was another apology, another stinking text message that told her that he was late with the band again. Sora pouted, a while ago she would've cried. Now she was just angry, angry and horny.

"Trouble in paradise again?" purred the familiar voice of Mimi Tachikawa, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck, pressing her body against her best friend in an intimate manner that Mimi embraced everyone she knew. Sora used to protest, but there was no point in getting between Mimi and what she wanted. You had to accept her for what she was.

The redhead nodded, there was no point in trying to hide emotional stuff from Mimi, the girl had a nose for drama, and she seemed to revel in it, she was never malicious but she always likes to know.

"Boyfriend gotten stuck into his work again? And you were hoping to get lucky?" continued Mimi giving Sora an understanding nod, as she moved into view. "I know that feeling,"

Sora gasped, it was very hard to scandalize her but Mimi was definitely going to try with the way she was dressed. Sora had gone for the classic pirate wench, something she fully intended Matt to strip off her later. Mimi was dressed for sex as well, literally, her hot pink tube top and criminally short micro skirt worked well with the horns and tail typically associated with a succubus. Sora could see the pink of her silk thong peeking over the top of her skirt and the scandalous butterfly wing tattoo on the small of her back was a new development.

Sora blushed, she thought she was showing off cleavage, Mimi's top was more of a suggestion than actually covering anything and Sora was absolutely certain there was nothing underneath it.

Yes, it was Halloween, girls did dress a little bit risqué, but Mimi had taken it to a whole different level.

"Does Izzy know you dressed like that?" asked Sora in a slightly patronizing tone of voice, her inner school mom rising to the surface as she crossed her arms. She was still surprised that the nerd and the prom queen we going out in the first place, but she knew Izzy was a traditional guy, an outfit like this was likely to blow his brains all over the carpet.

"I'm not sure," said Mimi with a scintillating grin, "I mean he was kind of immersed in his programming when I left without him about an hour ago,"

Sora frowned at that, if Izzy had gone into his fugue state, they probably wouldn't see him until he ran out of food. That meant that Mimi knew she'd be here alone, yet she'd decided to dress like a streetwalker.

"Oh, don't give me that look," said Mimi, swatting the other girl on the arm, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she cooe,d picking up a glass of punch and nursing it playfully.

Sora thought about that for a second, contemplating the meaning until Mimi made it exceptionally clear.

"You want to give it a try to, find some young stud and make his night!" she remarked. Sora didn't say a word, simply settling for blushing a little bit as Mimi gave her best friend her most winning smile.

"And anyway, I wouldn't do for just any boy," she added lewdly making a gesture with her hands.

Now Sora really did blush hard biting her lip at the image of Mimi on her knees in that outfit.

She took a sip of punch to try and hide her discomfort, the strong fruit flavour distracting her for a moment, there was definitely something alcoholic in here. Sora didn't have a very good tolerance for alcohol at the best of times, it made her too impulsive.

"If Matt keeps leaving you alone, he can't expect you not to stray," recited Mimi, caressing Sora's arm to reinforce the point

Sora swallowed hard, taking most of the cup in a single chug, glaring at Mimi as the strawberry blonde beauty tittered at her discomfort.

"Tell you what, I'll even do you a favour tonight," teased the strawberry-haired seductress with a wink, "I have a special hook up I'm waiting on, I know he'd be dying to give you a roll in the hay, no strings attached," she purred, her entire body practically hanging off her friend's. How much had the other girl been drinking?

Sora pushed Mimi away, not aggressively, but firmly enough to send the message. Mimi shrugged her shoulders and sauntered away. Proud as an alley cat, and about as controllable.

"Think about it, Sora, relationships are like a diet, sometimes you need a cheat day,"

Sora stood there fuming for a while, she should really tell Izzy about Mimi's wandering ways, he was a friend too, yet something Mimi had said stuck with Sora even now.

"If Matt keeps leaving you alone, he can't expect you not to stray,"

That particular observation stung deep, and it wasn't entirely wrong either. She watched Mimi dance with a couple of attractive boys, winding around the dance floor without a care in the world.

She sipped the 2nd cup of punch, biting the bottom of the cup as she watched Mimi grind against boys and girls, always advertising her presence.

Sora hated to admit it, but she was jealous, jealous of Mimi's confidence.

Right now, she was jealous that Mimi evidently was just killing time.

After about three-quarters of an hour of dancing, Mimi found what she'd been looking for. Sora watched a little longer, watching Mimi kiss a tall athletic boy dressed in a mummy costume.

Sora nearly spat out her 3rd cup of punch, as she watched Taichi Kamiya take Mimi into his arms. Sora almost boggled and then Mimi had turned her head, both women exchanged a glance and Mimi's mouth the word "huge" as she took Tai's hand.

Sora looked shocked as she watched her best friend actively cheat on her boyfriend so flagrantly.

She felt her heart beat hard and alien sensation for the usually straight-laced girl. She wasn't so much shocked at Mimi's flagrant adultery. She was aroused by it.

She picked up another cup swinging it down lightning fast, trying to suppress the erotic sensation she felt at following her friends' example.

It was bizarre, I mean Mimi was the bad one… She couldn't…

But Matt had left her alone, unfulfilled.

She gripped the table slightly, steadying herself. Feeling her emotions wash over her in warm waves.

"Sora?" The voice was deep and melodic, for a second Sora thought that Matt had finally joined her. That she could fulfil her secret desires some other way.

She turned around, regarding the handsome vampire with a sultry and seductive smile before pouting slightly.

Takeru Takaishi bowed and picked up a paper cup, blushing slightly at Sora's amorous examination of his body.

"Oh, hi TK," murmured Sora, blushing in a more sensual fashion as TK took her hand and kissed it gently, he was obviously going for the full effect and Sora was quite taken with the attractive younger teen.

"Where's Kari?" asked the redhead politely once TK had released her hand.

"She couldn't make it; poor thing is sick!" said TK weakly, his disappointment palpable in his voice. "It's a real shame too, she and Yolei were really working on a special costume."

Sora nodded, she'd seen her protégé earlier practically Velcro herself to Ken as she had led the Chosen of Kindness onto the dance floor. The Empress outfit had been pretty impressive, if mildly tasteless.

"So… you're here by yourself…" she said slowly, her hand reaching to caress her bodice, a very deviant idea was growing out of the seed Mimi had placed in her mind.

TK nodded, taking a sip of punch.

"I did come with Davis, but as amazing as it sounds, he has a date tonight," replied TK, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so "I know I should be happy for the guy, but I'm kind of jealous, that girl in the cat costume was amazing!"

Sora nodded, studying her boyfriend's brother intensely. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about it, but the more she let it stew the angrier she got. She glanced at TK and smiled lustfully, swallowing her rage and combining it with the deviant. "Hey TK, follow me," she purred, taking his hand

Sora's heart beat like a jackhammer as she eagerly pulled TK up the stairs, her skirts ruffling as she dragged her boyfriend's confused kid brother up the stairs. TK stammered as he was pushed against the wall at the top of the stairs.

Sora didn't waste any time, she needed this, no she deserved this, screw the consequences for now! She grabbed TK by the collar, grinding herself against him as she pulled him suddenly into a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

He tried to resist, but soon Sora could feel his tongue pressing against hers, evidently, he practised this with Kari. They kept going, moaning into each other's mouths until Sora finally released TK

TK sputtered, hardly believing what was happening right in front of him as Sora pressed her body to his. Despite being bigger and taller, he was overwhelmed by Sora's passionate midnight desire.

"Sora, we can't, this is wrong, " protested the blonde

"Tell that to those two," retorted Sora in a whisper, jerking her head off down the corridor as she pressed her lithe body the nubile form against his.

TK took a furtive glance and then his eyes goggled. Down the hall, obviously not having noticed them yet were Tai and Mimi, Mimi already down at her knees eagerly bobbing her head up and down Tai's sizable erection.

TK looked conflicted, but Sora knew how to get a boy to do what she wanted. She wasn't going to be thwarted by his cold feet.

"But Sora," he hissed before Sora kissed him again, placing his hand inside her skirts as she rubbed her breasts against his chest urgently.

"No more resisting, I want this, you want this, Matt doesn't have to know!" said Sora matter-of-factly pushing TK's hand inside her panties, letting him feel the nuclear furnace that was her sex.

Sora moved her own hand to caress his manhood, delighting in its size and thickness as her delicate fingers wrapped around it.

TK nodded blindly, whatever rational part of his brain that had been objecting to this was quickly being pressed aside by Sora's delicate fingers wrapping around his shaft, squeezing it with expert precision.

Sora herself was marvelling at the size difference, she thought Matt was big, but TK was a good inch on him and was thick as German sausage. The couple pressed their lips together and Sora glanced away just long enough to see that Mimi had moved Tai into a more intimate setting.

With a little effort, Sora managed to pull that surging erection into the light, her hand roaming up and down as she played with it.

Sora was about to say something when she felt the first finger penetrating her. She'd been so focused on pleasuring TK's mammoth masculine manhood she hadn't even noticed of his own fingers which had begun plumbing inside her.

She moaned feeling the sensation of his thumb against her clit, his lips on her neck, his fingers digging into her flesh with unexpected veracity.

She had to have him, and somehow, she felt this wasn't going to be the last time that she hooked up with her boyfriend's brother.

She gasped, feeling the rush of air in her throat as she almost swallowed her tongue.

TK had gone from a meek participant to leading the charge pretty quickly. The redhead and her blonde lover kissed, their tongues rapidly exploring each other as TK flipped the pair around.

Now Sora was the one who felt her back against the wall, her pirate blouse untucked as TK's exploring hand moved up to squeeze her right breast, all the while his left one briefly abandoned its post in pleasuring her and began to pull her panties off of her.

She felt the offending garment slip around her ankles and she knew what was coming next, TK's hands withdrew moving to help guide the blonde beefcake's body towards the intended goal.

Sora let out a low hiss as she felt TK's member pushing apart her oozing lower lips, her body readily accepting him as she stepped out of her panties resting her whole weight in his arms letting him slide deeper inside her.

When she felt his pelvis meet hers ,she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding with a chaotic moan of lust.

She gazed into those sapphire eyes and saw only the same heated desire that she herself was mirroring.

"Do it!" she ordered, wrapping herself tightly around him as he began to slam into her violently her breasts bouncing as he proceeded to hammer her.

This didn't just feel good, this felt better than anything she never felt before, cheating sex was the best. Her lips quested for his as their bodies met in a frenetic bout of coupling, both lovers moaning as Sora bounced herself in her boyfriend's brother's lap.

Her toes curled, her fingers gripped the back of his cape possessively as he hammered into her, she felt his breath on her neck as both lovers continued to climb the waterfall.

It was so close, Sora saw stars in front of her eyes causing her to bite down hard on his neck.

The sudden stimulation was probably too much for TK because with a sudden moan, she felt him twitch inside her spraying his seed all over her.

Both lovers pulled back a little, Sora blushing sheepishly as TK moved a single hand to massage the bruise on his neck.

He was still inside her, pulling out with a slurping noise as Sora regained some of her balance.

Now that the passion was over, both parties had the decency to look sheepish.

"I should probably go," stammered TK awkwardly, almost bolting for the stairs as Sora drunkenly tried to maintain her balance.

Sora tried to stand for a moment, before flopping onto the ground legs spread wide. He had done a number on her. Her blouse was open and her breasts stood on lurid display.

She tried to catch her breath her mind still coming down from the massive orgasm that had blown her circuits just a few moments ago, happy endorphins deafening her conscience.

TK was gone, but the night was still young and Sora had an appetite she needed to be fulfilled.

Mimi Tachikawa moaned as she felt Tai slam into her again, their forbidden tryst had been hotter than usual, and Mimi enjoyed her breasts bouncing above her tube top as Tai jackhammered her hard into the sofa the had two commandeered upstairs.

She'd been lost to the world when Sora had arrived, barely covered and sans panties, for Mimi was happily being pounded to the crescendo in her favourite position. Her first realization of what was happening was when Sora's seed-laden snatch placed before her like a sumptuous serving of dinner.

She looked up, the same forbidden lust jumping between both girls as she set to work beneath Sora's skirt.

It looked like a cheat night was about to get a lot spicier.


End file.
